


【鸣百】共犯

by dailyfish



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime), 异度侵入
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyfish/pseuds/dailyfish
Summary: “我需要你。”说者有心，听者有意。
Relationships: Momoki Funetaro/Narihisago Akihito | Sakaido, 鸣百
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ·趁续作还没打脸疯狂搞事  
> ·大量私设出没请注意避雷  
> ·两人感情线始于原作之后  
> ·有部分极微弱开洞组暗示

“松岗哥，这位是？”  
“鸣瓢秋人，今天开始转来的新人，就先交给你了，”松岗领着满脸桀骜的粉毛走进办公室，“正好你现在缺一个搭档。”

“你好，我是百贵船太郎，请多指教。”百贵挤出一个微不可见的笑容，向鸣瓢伸出手。  
发色张扬的青年悄悄加重了手上的力气：“哟，你好，我鸣瓢秋人。”

“……”显然自己的体能被小看了，百贵感受到对方的力道，有些好笑地跟着收紧右手。  
“嘶——”鸣瓢吃痛地缩回去，不甚服气地看向黑发青年。  
“我先走了，”年轻警员示威不成反被给了一个下马威，而成熟的中年人不想掺和毛头小子间的矛盾，“你俩以后有得相处，现在好好认识一下吧。”

“刚从警校毕业的吗？”办公室里只剩了两个人，狭窄的空间让独处显得有些尴尬。  
鸣瓢显然不愿领情：“是，前辈。”  
后两个音节被主人刻意加重，百贵吃惊地顺着鸣瓢的视角看去——自己放在办公桌上的钥匙圈上附着警校特有的小挂件。

眼力不错。  
百贵赞许地点头。

******

鸣瓢的叛逆坚持了不到一周。  
无他，从松岗嘴里知道百贵帮他揽下数个篓子之后，再张狂的青年人也不免没了底气。

“谢谢百贵哥。”新任小警察气势汹汹闯进搭档兼上司的办公室，然后低头撂下一句别扭的感谢。

近一周以来，百贵头一次从青年那里听到各种语气怪异的“前辈”以外的称呼，不由得抬起头：“你刚刚说什么？”他不可置信地发问。  
这话到了年轻气盛的搭档耳中无疑是变相挑衅，鸣瓢闭上眼，咬牙切齿重复了一遍。

百贵这才猜到自己收拾残局的事情被当事人知道了——鸣瓢初来乍到，性格又跳脱，尽管大脑足够聪明，外勤组的工作也完成得出色，但在局里行事说话毫无遮拦这点，对于老职员们来说不算什么好习惯。当事人不知道是一无所知还是毫不在意，满意于鸣瓢工作能力，又操心新人的百贵先生只能亲自打点——按照松岗的话说，颇有点老母亲的架势。

大概只是性子太直吧。“老母亲”欣慰地想，因为鸣瓢的工作效率而飘高的记分系统又刷地加了十分。“比起你帮我省下的时间，我走这两趟还算赚了。”  
鸣瓢被百贵意外的轻松语气吓了一跳。这人从初识起一副性冷淡的表情便没有变过，竟然能说出这样近乎玩笑的话。粉发青年低下头：“对不起，我下次会注意的。”  
叮。二十分又加到了新任搭档的头上。

看来是个省事的好孩子——百贵的想法连半周也没能坚持。  
这位鸣瓢秋人先生，优点是虚心认错，缺点是绝不悔改。好好聊过天后，和他的心理距离迅速拉近，但该犯的事儿是一点没少。不到半月，百贵就被迫习惯了需要留心自己搭档的生活。

******

“百贵哥，吃蛋糕吗？”  
年轻人一大早拎来一盒小蛋糕，满脸笑容。  
同办公室的上司先生本能感到了头疼：“有什么事么？”  
“太绝情了吧？”鸣瓢夸张地耷下嘴角，“我不过是想请您吃点零食罢了。”  
百贵不禁抿嘴：“是吗。”  
搭档了然的眼神中，年轻人只好说实话：“昨晚给女朋友挑蛋糕，不知道选哪种口味，就买了两款。”  
看来这是剩下的那份了。“你什么时候有的女朋友？”  
“上周末，联谊认识的。”鸣瓢眼睛亮了几分，“这周末有空的话，百贵哥想认识一下吗？——先说好不许对绫子下手！”  
这么快已经叫上名字了。“你俩约会我去掺和什么？”  
“最近天气都不太好，难得周末是个晴天，我们想去湖边玩。”  
“……”这和我有什么关系。  
“想拜托百贵哥帮我们拍点照留念。”  
“？”就真当你上司是工具人吗？

吐槽归吐槽，工具人百贵真的在鸣瓢告知的时间和地点到场，替小情侣拍了一堆照片又独自离开。全程唯一收获的是搭档的一句“谢谢百贵哥——”。

年轻人是真的不客气，于是上司阶段性地见证并记录了搭档的感情发展全程。等鸣瓢为人父母稍微理解一丝百贵的不易时，这位操劳先生已经是鸣瓢家的常客了。  
我上辈子一定是欠你们钱了。百贵不时会冒出这样的想法。  
然而他也清楚，自己不过就这么一说。正巧在鸣瓢椋出生之后，鸣瓢刑警的工作繁忙起来，百贵也需要花大量的时间处理繁冗的文书工作，能见到鸣瓢家人的时间迅速缩水。  
辗转于案件之间的鸣瓢更是经常腾不开身，百贵甚至时不时会代替有事的鸣瓢绫子去小学接女儿，不知不觉，连他的电脑里也存了一堆女孩的生活照。

“虽然见面时间变少了，但秋人正在保护他能保护的人。”鸣瓢绫子牵上女儿的手，笑眼弯弯。  
她的表情的确是幸福的。这么想着，百贵放弃了提醒鸣瓢适当少揽点活的想法。既然搭档和家人都认同这样的生活，那么作为局外人的他自然不便过多干涉。

——直到16年的冬天。

******

连环杀人犯“单挑”现身后，局里迅速成立了特别搜查组，大半警力都集中在这人身上。犯人下手方式凶暴惨虐，行踪却意外诡秘难测。  
“’单挑‘下手的对象主要是20-30岁之间的人，除了第一次的女性以外，此后的受害者都以练家子居多。”组长在会议解散前特意强调了几句，“换句话说，警察也有可能成为’单挑‘的目标。因此能配枪的成员请尽量注意配枪，同时加强家里的防护，球形门锁之类的废物还是尽早换掉吧。”  
小小的笑声在组内成员间响起。在场的几乎都是刑警，不算树敌无数但大都有几个记恨的人，包括鸣瓢，也早就把家里的门换成了多层的防盗门。

而门锁再安全，也防不住半路杀出的犯人。  
鸣瓢椋平日的出行都由母亲护送——尽管女儿年龄完全足够自己行动，爱人的特殊职业让绫子实在难以放心孩子的安全。

“妈妈~没关系的啦~”椋安慰着因为风寒窝在床上的绫子，“你的那份早饭我放在餐厅了，假如饿了就自己热一下哦~”小女孩说话时尾音总不自觉地扬起，平添了三分可爱。  
“谢谢，路上小心，”绫子挣扎着想起床，头却疼得厉害，只好慢慢躺回去，“路上小心。”  
女孩子摆摆手：“好的好的！我出门啦！到了学校我拜托老师给你报个平安行了吧？你安心休息吧，爸今天怕是又回不来了，晚饭我给你做土豆烧牛肉好不好~”椋快速说完一长串话，蹦蹦跳跳溜出了家。

吃完药昏沉沉睡过去，鸣瓢绫子不知道自己一天都没有收到短信。  
而鸣瓢秋人接到爱人带着哭腔的电话，已经是临近黄昏的事了。

鸣瓢尽力放柔语气，一边匆忙地跑出警局：“绫子，冷静一点，警局这边已经派人开始搜索了，我这就回家——”  
肩膀被人按住，来人力道不算大，反被自己往前的冲力带得差点倒下。  
百贵稳住身体，扶上搭档的后背：“我来开车吧。”

百贵再开车回到家时，天色已经完全黑下来了。警察的家属莫名失踪，这绝对不是什么能安得下心的事。加上“单挑”至今未被抓捕归案，两件事不妙地叠在了一起，想到此巡查长不禁闭眼揉了揉太阳穴。  
唯一让人安心的，大概就是椋至少不符合“单挑”下手对象的特征这点吧。  
这种微小的希望随着时日增加愈发摇摇欲坠。直到13日，这个听起来就带着几分不详的日子，女孩残破的尸体在废弃的仓库被找到。

鸣瓢跑进解剖室时，眼睛红得像是要爆炸，在看到女儿的瞬间又奇异地冷静下来。  
“我没事的，百贵哥。”他死死盯着女儿的脸，对身侧的搭档说道。  
怎么可能没事？百贵皱眉，却一时想不出从何开口。  
“请问我今天可以请半天假吗？”粉发男人的声音没有一丝温度。  
“嗯，路上小心。”  
现在犯人仍然逍遥法外，椋的死令人扼腕的同时，也提供了更多的线索，局里的工作脱不了身，百贵只能拍拍下属的肩膀，目送他离开。

第二天出现的鸣瓢整个人都像是褪了颜色，似乎把所有的痛苦与恨意都投在了工作上。这次尸体的发现比以前更接近失踪时间，“单挑”在本次作案中，故意失手一般，留下了蛛丝马迹。  
鸣瓢椋的伤口与衣服粘连的地方，出现了不属于本人的头发，身上更是沾了少许历任被害人以外的血液，这是此前五次都没有的发现。  
为何会有明显的证据暂且不论，DNA检验很快锁定了对象，再通过对胜山传心行踪的分析和比对，“单挑”的身份浮出水面。

******

“前五次都毫无破绽的犯人，为什么在这次偏偏留下了一堆证据呢？”赶往胜山住处时，百贵脑中反复弹出这个问题。  
但现状由不得他多思考，因为开车的人，是他多年的搭档。  
“突击部队马上就到，我们需要这么着急吗？”男人现在宛如一张绷到极致的弓，百贵担心弓弦什么时候趁自己不注意就会断掉。  
“当然需要。”鸣瓢面无表情停下车，单手摸向身后的配枪。

“鸣瓢。”百贵赶紧追上已经冲到单挑门前的人。  
“百贵哥，我已经做好心理准备了。”鸣瓢做了一个噤声的手势，按下了门铃。

“谁啊？”通讯器背后是厚重的男低音。  
“鸣瓢秋人，找您有点私事。”  
那边沉默了几秒钟，随后传来了解锁的声音。

“单挑”家外门和住处之间隔着不小的院子，单就住宅面积也能猜到之前犯人作案毫无破绽的原因之一。充足的财力，幽僻的犯罪场所，加上此前的案例中展现出的心思缜密与反侦察意识，假如这次不是DNA提供的明确信息，胜山传心本人就此全身而退也不是不可能。  
这样的人为何会成为连续杀人犯呢？单纯的反社会人格障碍？还是有什么别的原因？百贵百思不得其解，搭档又执意先行，他只好拿上枪跟在后面。

“砰。”  
鸣瓢一进门就果断拔枪击中了迎上来的“单挑”。  
百贵下意识想制住粉发男人，但理智告诉他这不是合适的选择。现在两人在一个残忍冷血的杀人犯老巢，做出类似内讧这样的事，后果难以预料。  
警察没有犹豫，又开了一枪，粉发男人像是泄愤一般，特意避开了“单挑”的头部。

犯人不愧是能打倒职业拳击手的狠角色，中了数枪仍然没有到地，甚至抬手迎了上去——显然目标是眼前的警察。

“砰。”  
枪声响起的同时，“单挑”往侧边歪倒，失了平衡。  
鸣瓢眼神一暗，对准头部，一枪毙命。

“百贵哥？”  
方才的一声枪响之下，“单挑”身上多了不止一个弹孔。鸣瓢看向不知何时绕到一侧的百贵。  
“你太冲动了。”百贵本打算先限制住胜山传心的行动，搭档却迅速补了致命的一枪。

“我必须这么做，”愤怒与绝望之外，鸣瓢脸上浮现出奇异的笑意，“绫子也去陪椋了。”  
百贵睁大眼睛。

“我只剩这条路了，所以别无选择。”  
鸣瓢别好配枪，摊手勾起嘴角：“对不起，百贵哥。”


	2. Chapter 2

突击部队赶到的时候，玄关处只剩了呆立的鸣瓢和胜山传心的尸体。  
“犯人的话我已经枪毙了。百贵哥正好快你们一步，刚发现了帘子后的隐藏阶梯，正在下面调查。”男人的脸色和倒下的“单挑”一样毫无生气。

瞬间一片哗然。  
鸣瓢被立即带离了现场，剩下的人分批开始调查尸体与隐藏的房间。

眉心子弹的膛线擦痕证实了鸣瓢的自白，于是将飞鸟井送进医院后，百贵再见到搭档，已经是在审讯室的事了。  
“我没什么好说的。”粉发男人说完这句话后便陷入沉默。  
对面的三位警察一时无言。  
并不是他刻意态度糟糕，做笔录的警员也知道，这个案子没有过多的内情。不过是失去了妻女的人抢在警察大部队之前了结了始作俑者。假如鸣瓢不下手的话，按照司法程序，胜山传心不一定能被立即正法——不仅如此，按照他的财力，一步步争取到减刑也是可能的。警署的少部分激进人员甚至觉得他的做法大快人心。

同事的看法是一回事，法律又是另一回事。  
动机先不论，警员鸣瓢秋人的的确确杀了人。而他即将为此付出代价。

虽然不愿主动交代细节，但鸣瓢算得上有问必答，审问很快便可以收尾。

“请问，我可以单独和鸣瓢说几句话吗？”在鸣瓢被带走前，一直没说话的百贵突然开口。  
当然不可以。这么想着，警员看向百贵，对方闭了眼低下头，等待他的回复。  
他转头看向松岗，年长的警察走出房间：“我出去透两分钟气。”  
警员叹一口气，这次的犯人实在太过特殊，百贵是他尊重的上司，而鸣瓢是他上周还一起讨论案情的同事。于是他掩上审讯室的门：“请吧。”

门被彻底关上之前，百贵微微颔首，算是致谢。

******

“百贵哥还有什么想说的吗？”鸣瓢的语气竟算得上轻松。  
“你不应该到这地步的。”  
“我倒是觉得这是最适合我的结局了。”  
“一点都不像你，即使有动机和条件，这种行为也太反常了。”  
“我算什么？连身边的人都保护不好的警察，有什么存在的价值——”鸣瓢猛地站起身，“你说动机？”  
百贵说的不仅仅是对面的前同事，鸣瓢椋的尸体带来的破案线索实属反常，但这条线索又太过可靠，“单挑”的死亡又让相关的细节变得无从考证，因此调查组对此未曾深究。

准确筛选出案件信息中的要点，这本是平时鸣瓢擅长的事。

“单挑下手的对象一直都是有一定战斗力的人，至少在……至少在椋之前是这样的，但是联系椋的遭遇和这次救出的受害者的证言，这两次’单挑‘的行为并不符合他的逻辑。”  
“沉迷对抗的杀人犯吗？”  
“对，飞鸟井……在地下擂台发现的女性说，胜山一直在鼓动她反击。”  
“那么椋和这位飞鸟井小姐，算是计划外的对象？两个人都是计划外的吗？对于连续进行了五次完美犯罪的严谨杀人犯来说，人数也太多了。”  
“也有可能是此前我们对‘单挑’的推测有错误。”  
鸣瓢坐回椅子上，端详着自己的手铐：“或者这次犯人的行为有其他的原因，比如共犯或者煽动者。”  
“现在收集到的信息太过零散，我无法整理出系统的内容向上级汇报，但我认为这个案子没有结束，”百贵走向审讯室的门，“鸣瓢，我需要你的帮助。”

“嗯。”  
门被拉开的一刻，鸣瓢应道，声音低不可闻。

******

“你应该知道我为什么找你。”庆功宴结束后，松岗拦住了正要上车的百贵，“一滴酒没碰的人现在可别给我装醉。”  
“是您的话，想必一定会把所有的弹头都送去做弹道检测吧。”黑发警察苦笑道。  
松岗逼近一步：“我现在单独和你说话而不是直接上报，是因为我相信你。所以最好给我解释清楚腹部那一枪是怎么回事。”  
“我和鸣瓢赶在大部队之前到了胜山传心家，和鸣瓢说的一样，他刚进门就拔枪击中了对方，只是‘单挑’的身体素质实在惊人，中枪后竟还有余力袭击鸣瓢。”百贵低下头，“对不起，我没能在合适的时候阻止他。”  
“你说的是鸣瓢还是‘单挑’？”  
“……”  
“按上面某些人的性格，你和鸣瓢同行这件事的确压下来的好。”在沉默的人松口前，松岗转过身，“回家时记得别迷路了。”

“谢谢松岗哥。”

******

“百贵哥。”粉发男人缓缓抬头。  
“……为什么要惹事？”巡查长攥紧拳头。  
“不过是被关了两天禁闭而已，正好当休息了，”鸣瓢说得事不关己，“而且，假如不是因为这个的话，你岂不是这两个月都不打算过来串门？”  
串门……亏得他能把探监说得这么轻松。“到这周为止我都被早濑浦局长派出去了，不在日本，也暂时没有机会调查……那件事。”

“喔——”男人活动着数天没动而僵硬的肩膀，拉长了语调，“我还以为百贵哥终于对我失望透顶决定敬而远之了。”  
“鸣瓢。”  
“哈哈哈，抱歉开个玩笑。”  
百贵盯住对方毫无笑意的眼睛，叹了口气，“最近局里新成立了一个部门，独立于现有的系统之外。局长希望‘仓’……这个部门可以利用名为罔象女的系统，从杀意中读取他们的潜意识，从而抓住犯人。”

“听起来真奇妙，不知道我的潜意识被读取的话，能看到什么。”  
“鸣瓢。”  
第二次被叫名字警告，囚犯闭上眼睛停止了只有反效果的打趣。“那么，我能在其中扮演什么角色呢？潜意识世界的探险家？”  
警察的眉毛愈发拧成一团：“上面给的资料说，能进入‘井’，能进入杀意世界的只有……杀人犯，我们试用了几个可交流的犯人，无一可行。”  
“说不定需要的不是简单的杀人犯，而是‘作为警察的杀人犯’或者‘扮演侦探角色的凶手’才行呢？——不要摆出这么可怕的表情啦百贵哥，我这可是认真在分析哦。”  
“……”  
“百贵哥特意提到这件事，那就是希望我同意的意思吧。我会去试试的。下次你来的时候，可能我们就又是同事了。”  
“这实在算不上好差事。”  
“那不是正适合我吗？”  
“……”百贵又沉默了几分钟，直到时限临近，“详细的内容我下次通过正式程序带过来，保重。”

******

两人再次见面的时候，鸣瓢被转移到了空无一人的牢房。

“新的住处比禁闭室亮不少啊。”在过于明亮的审讯室，男人无聊地扯着手铐。  
“这里允许携带私人物品，所以我擅自把相册从家里带过来了，等会儿我托人帮你拿过去。”囚犯在仓里是不允许拿东西的。  
鸣瓢故作痞气的表情僵在脸上，半响终于开口：“谢谢。”  
“那我们开始说工作的事吧。”百贵点开pad，调出操作员的相关资料。

“可能操作员适用的不是‘杀人犯’而是‘产生过复数次杀意’的人吧。”鸣瓢姿势别扭地翻看着文档，“我记得这位唯一成功的前任不是有过自杀经历吗？虽然我不知道她为什么不干了。”  
“她自杀了，这一次没有失败。”百贵眼神暗了几分，“如果你的推理正确的话，那你应该就不——”  
“我可以的。”  
“？”  
“至少这点我是符合的。”鸣瓢重复了一遍。

警察叹了一口气：“既然你看完了，我们出发吧。”

******

禁闭室安静得近乎诡异，过于昏暗的光线像是在昭示这属于非人之地。  
“又是百贵哥来接我吗？”  
“井是用来破案的，不是用来挖掘犯人心理弱点的——我以为你知道这件事。”  
“我知道。”  
“佳爱琉也不是其他人。”  
“我知道。”  
“我们没有权力左右他人生死。”  
“我知道。”但“剥面”，园田均他的确左右了7条无辜的性命，还是用的令受害者痛苦不已的方式。

“……出现了新的案子，除了抓到犯人以外，这次我们争取能弄清楚John Walker，那个形象的真实意义。”百贵打开禁闭室的门，转身示意鸣瓢跟上自己。  
“我会加油的——虽然到了井里我应该就会忘了这件事吧。”  
“至少希望你出来的时候，能记住我……我们还需要你。”  
“既然您这么说了，我努力。”鸣瓢没有血色的脸上终于挂了一丝暖意。


	3. Chapter 3

“局长您好。”  
“这次的调查有一些眉目了，想告诉你一些你应该会在意的事情。佳爱琉就是飞鸟井木记，她们的相像不是偶然。”  
“？”  
“两年前医院的事件，确是飞鸟井所致。白驹当时发现了她的异常，并在试图控制。”  
“但还是失控了？”  
“对。随后白驹动用了罔象女的原型机——你应该至少见过一次，带走了她，因此事态并未进一步扩大。这部分被监控拍了下来，但第一次调查时监控录像带不知为何被人拿走了。”  
“既然没有监控那您是如何得知的呢？”  
“因为拿走录像的就是白驹本人。他失踪后，我们在调查他住处时发现了被藏起来的录像。现在仓内的成员中，你是唯一一个见过飞鸟井的人，因此我觉得有必要把这件事告诉你。”  
“请问我能够查看这卷录像带吗？”  
“现在可能不行。”早濑浦眯起眼睛，“现在证物在莲*手里，你可以去问他或者等那边调查完。我能说的只有这些了，还有什么问题吗？”  
“没有了，十分感谢。”百贵鞠一个躬，退出局长房间。

“莲部长……”这是众多上司中性格最死板且执拗的一个，当年也因为鸣瓢对百贵一度有些意见。  
百贵在早濑浦门口定了几秒，走向了和来时相反的方向。

“找我什么事？”莲本能感受到不妙的气息。  
“莲部长，局长托我问问您白驹家搜出的录像带什么时候能调用。”百贵用尽可能暧昧不明的说法问道。  
中年人不善地皱眉：“局长还是你要用？”  
“……”百贵犹豫要不要说谎。  
“着急也没用，”莲撇了撇嘴角，“修复科那边说这盘录像带被损坏得很严重，两天内估计用不了，仓里的人又要查什么吗？”  
“仓”作为特权组织，平时在整个警局里地位反而最为尴尬。百贵不便多说，只能道谢离开。

白驹当时有明确的不在场证明，局长却说录像能证明他的嫌疑。尽管证物现在是损坏的状态，如果局长没有说谎的话，那么局里一定有人对证据动了手脚。目前能接触到物证的人选太多，一时无法准确定位。但考虑到飞鸟井、白驹与佳爱琉三者的联系，昏睡事件同“井”也许也有什么共通之处才对。

“难道白驹利用了类似罔象女的装置，将当时的护士卷入了某个井内？”如果说这是个没有排出装置的操作仓，那么三名至今未醒过来的护士的情况也说得过去。

******

“一次还不够吗？”  
“百贵哥要是介意的话，让我永远呆在这里不就好了。”禁闭室的鸣瓢平静得可怕，“而且，我不配当什么正义的英雄，自然也不需要——。”  
“你还是我的同事。”  
“……对不起。”沉默之后，男人只从喉咙中挤出几个沙哑的音节。

“关于罔象女系统，你知道什么吗？”百贵背靠在墙上，隔着十数步开口。  
“嗯？”鸣瓢的声音有些低，“百贵哥你告诉过我什么别的吗？”  
理论上操作员的视野乃至部分心理活动对井端人员都是可见的。  
“难道你有什么忘告诉我的事？比如其实不小心进了自己井之后的紧急操作事项什么的。”  
“没有。”  
“既然百贵哥没说，那我自然也不会知道。对吧？”

等我把线索整理出来，再告诉你也不迟。百贵决定先瞒下新得到的信息。而事情的发展比想象中更快。  
在这不到半年的时间里，大量的连续杀人犯陆续出现。“仓”的建立，虽然加快了侦破的进度，但就结果而言，更像是“催生了更多杀人犯”一般。  
与此同时，在数个井中出现的J·W也逐渐引起井端人员的注意。这个手杖加礼服的形象，似乎并不只是佳爱琉一般的锚点，而是对犯人的潜意识更有影响力的什么东西。

“为什么在有J·W的井里，犯人都会把自己或者重要的东西放在佳爱琉周围呢？”本堂町进入“单挑”井中时，若鹿扶着发箍自然自语。  
“难道对于井的主人而言，佳爱琉可以保护他们不受J·W的袭击？”假如不算上面容模糊的礼服形象以外，“单挑”的井里除了圣井户与佳爱琉几乎空无一人，于是羽二重开始猜测若鹿问题的答案。  
“的确，在之前的井中J·W都会刻意对佳爱琉敬而远之。”  
“也就是说他们是敌对的关系么？”  
“佳爱琉在帮助侦探和井的主人，却对J·W有敌意……当然潜意识里的态度不一定能代表真实情况就是。”若鹿目光下意识着跟随圣井户移动。

包含J·W的世界里，被害者和井的主人很少是彻底的敌对的关系。尽管某些井的机制会导致佳爱琉的死亡，但看起来井的主人被佳爱琉保护着。  
为什么要保护呢？假如不施以保护J·W会做什么呢？既然佳爱琉会同时保护侦探和井的主人，那么后两者其实不是对立的关系吗？

猩红的杀意世界里，浮现出了红色礼服的人影。  
“也许J·W不仅是一个真实的形象，同时也是这些犯人之间某个共同点的符号也说不定。”若鹿习惯性地说出心中的猜测，又迅速推翻，“但这样‘开洞’井中受害者的反应有些说不过去。”

“共同点？”百贵想到此前单独提审开洞时，犯人对“开洞”一事表达出的奇异态度。  
如果说J·W在对这些人造成某些影响后，作为“杀意”的符号停留在他们的潜意识中——那么富久田井中受害者的反应、数田遥对心上人的庇护、井波七星井中观望的J·W、以及不同井中J·W战斗能力的明显差异，似乎都可以说得通。  
而问题就在于，这个奇特形象的存在对连续杀人犯们做了什么。

这副打扮在现实生活中必然是不可能招摇过市的，除非能通过网络或是别的什么方式联系到这些人。“入侵以梦为介的潜意识……”白驹的课题没来由地跃入脑海，难道他通过类似罔象女的设施利用了飞鸟井，在梦中或者说潜意识中引导了这些人？

假如这些猜测都没错的话，那么又是谁，出于什么理由，会做这样的事呢？仅仅是愉悦犯的话，绕这么大的圈子，甚至牵涉到一项新的研究，是否有些大费周章？而这件事的直接相关人——白驹和飞鸟井，现在又在哪里？

“抽出。”那边圣井户已经完成了对“单挑”井内的探索，百贵只好暂时停下思路，处理仓内的事务。

******

*第十话出现的搜查本部长，cast表中没有给出具体名字，于是这里有些冒昧地用了声优的姓。  
PS：除了部长以外，这位声优还配了其他几话的警员龙套，全警局都是我.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

早濑浦带着搜捕人员闯进仓内时，一种可怕的想法闯入百贵脑海。

假如局长的说的不是事实呢？

现状并不允许他多想，圣井户已经坐上操作舱，独自潜入了井中井。  
“快抽出！”百贵本能感到了不对，罔象女系统在运作时，时刻关注侦探的理由之一，便是需要在侦探失去行动能力时，或彻底失去意识前及时将其抽出。而进入了井中井的侦探，对系统来说能算得上“有自我意识”吗？  
仓内成员被搜捕人员的突然行动吓了一跳，错过了抽出圣井户的最佳时机，百贵也随之被带离了仓。

故事的变迁比仓内所有人想象的都要快。本堂町进入井中井后不到两个小时，百贵和早濑浦就依次“成了”J·W，同时发生的还有井内的dogma以及三位侦探险些深陷其中无法抽出的情况。  
本堂町揭露局长身份后，事态不仅没有明晰，反倒因为飞鸟井的出现更加混乱。仓内的人全部陷入昏迷，早濑浦枪击了鸣瓢后举枪自尽，整栋建筑无人能靠近，只剩被抓到警局外的百贵以及部分外勤人员幸免遇难。

百贵透过头盔的透明隔板看向仓的大楼。城市的轮廓在黑暗中显得朦胧，眼前的这栋建筑却闪烁着暧昧不明的微光。光线微弱得像会随时消失，又在湮灭之际隐约浮现出来，似乎在拼命诉说着什么。  
“砰。”  
百贵一枪崩开了玻璃门，费力地把沉重的枪扔在地上，艰难地往前走。

******

空枪声给女孩子同时带来了绝望与希望，飞鸟井最终选择回到了箱子里，作为罔象女等待着。早濑浦在井中被制服，成功抽出的受伤侦探与体力不支的警察也被迅速送进了医院。

“没想到能在仓外和百贵哥见面啊。”  
主动把自己与鸣瓢安排到同一病房，见面的瞬间却收到了同伴的揶揄，百贵皱起眉：“你想说的就是这个？”  
“只是看到百贵哥很高兴而已。”粉发男人晃着脑袋。  
“井中大致的经过，我都听本堂町讲过了。局长——早濑浦他被困在了井中井对吗？”  
“除非开洞在井中找到了修复操作舱的方法——或者圣井户心血来潮觉醒了什么复原能力想拉他出来。”鸣瓢脸上是没有温度的笑意。

“你觉得这件事算是告一段落了吗？”  
“自然没有，解救佳爱琉……飞鸟井的方法还没有找到，这就不算结束。”  
“嗯。”百贵点头。  
因为仓的存在，政府愿意承担罔象女维护的经费，也因此飞鸟井才可以暂时在井中沉睡，尽管每次仪器的使用对她来说都是一场噩梦。  
噩梦——在仓内与女孩子见面时被迫窥见的对方脑内画面突然出现。  
虽然图像一闪而过，但在飞鸟井能力第一次暴走时，带着头盔出现的人分明是早濑浦与白驹。

百贵调查过昏睡事件中相关人员的不在场证据，但录像资料丢失，同时白驹有远在城市另一端的一场会议的出席记录，这场会议与医学无关，且反常的是由警局相关人员主办，也正因为如此，出席记录才显得更有说服力。  
在早濑浦被认定是J·W的现在，白驹的不在场证明被重新推翻，其在J·W事件中的身份也亟需重新定论。

罔象女的研究需要白驹的参与，至少在设备完成前，本人都应该还活着，同时百贵家也不会有让人进门埋下一具尸体的机会。因此唯一的时机便是“仓”正式建立之前，他被早濑浦支使出国的那两个月——时间充足、时机也合适。  
早濑浦潜入飞鸟井梦中的行为毫无疑问与白驹有关，根据早濑浦死前的证言，他并未杀过人，那么究竟是谁，为了什么杀掉了他，又把尸体埋进自己院子呢？

“……百贵哥？百贵哥！”  
有谁的声音在耳边响起，语速很快，声音很大。

“嗯？”百贵转过头，邻床的粉毛男性正在挣扎着下床。  
“我没事，你躺着就好——”试图坐起的动作牵动了伤口，百贵赶紧咬住下唇不让自己出声。

鸣瓢撑着墙，一步步挪到百贵身旁的椅子上坐下：“在想什么吗？”  
“J·W的案件并不算结束，单挑落网的原因、白驹的死因、还有飞鸟井的解救方法，我们现在都一无所知。”  
难得脱下了西装，“仓”的室长现在看起来少了几分精英感，皱眉的样子竟有了一丝年轻人解谜时的味道。  
“对不起，”百贵很快意识到自己的话里出现了不合时宜的关键词，“我不是有意要提这个的。”

“在飞鸟井的井里，我呆了接近两年，和绫子与椋一起。”鸣瓢把自己病号服的衣领整理平顺，放柔了目光，“因为佳爱琉的存在，我才有机会得到这么长的福利时间。我们进入井中井时，都是被投入到第一次产生杀意之前，这也许是飞鸟井在希望我们挽回什么吧。”  
他闭上眼睛：“所以除了侦探的工作以外，我现在和你一样，希望尽快找到救出她的线索。”

百贵握住男人放在床沿的手：“你能这么想就好，仓、飞鸟井——”

鸣瓢睁开眼睛，夕阳把暖色染上黑发男人的侧脸，他的轮廓被镀上了柔和的光。  
发着光的人声音低且沉，像是有举起千钧的力量：“还有我，我们都需要你。”

“是。”

鸣瓢不知道的是，在对方眼中，现在艰难地笑出来的他自己，终于也有了太阳的色彩。


	5. Chapter 5

“仓”的秘密从内部被埋藏了起来，相关的证据也被尽数收押，目前仅剩的新线索，便是井中的信息与见到飞鸟井时被传送的画面。

受J·W影响的人里，唯一还活着的人只鸣瓢一个，而包括他在内的所有井里，J·W的存在都没有特别的变化。而早濑浦的井，仅剩了两位侦探第一次通过面具进入的那个“本人的井”，充满面具的世界，与以之为媒介的通路，随着风波的平息都奇妙地消失了。

“那其实是飞鸟井在能力开放下才有的一个虚假的梦吧，早濑浦只是临时偷走了权限而已。在她重新沉睡的现在，自然只有这个无趣的镜子迷宫。”鸣瓢数次探索了早濑浦的井，可惜的是没能再找到和飞鸟井的关联。

“既然属于飞鸟井小姐的井中井按照‘时空冲突’的规则会自行崩坏的话，井本身也可以遵循某些规则吗？——这说不定就是我们救出飞鸟井小姐的线索哦。”从富久田的井中出来后，本堂町满脸兴奋地提议。  
鸣瓢的表情正好丧成了女性侦探的反义词：“大概没错。”  
“假如飞鸟井醒过来的话，就没有仓，也没有侦探的任务了哦？”若鹿说完赶紧补充了一句：“当然能她能安全醒过来的话肯定是好事啦，我还以为你会更喜欢名侦探的工作。”  
“我喜欢名侦探的工作没错，”本堂町笑意不减，“在井里我是侦探，而在这里是个警察。”  
“不愧是您。”若鹿夸张地做了个手势，众人不禁笑出声。

******

侦探们看起来状态不错，尽管其中一位两周前还躺在医院。

“医生说我下周就可以出院了，许久没有回那个房间，竟然有点想念。”  
百贵侧过头：“我这边至少还有半个月，这段时间仓暂时不会工作，就算临时复工，东乡和本堂町也能处理得过来，我可以申请——”  
浅色的身影靠近，及时用手止住了对话：“我回去就好。”  
见黑发警官别开眼，鸣瓢松开手，食指从对方嘴唇上划过：“不用担心我，至少这次不是出于让百贵哥担心的理由——仓停工了好几周，光靠本堂町一个人负担可不小。我作为前辈总不能太欺负新人对吧？”

他眼睛深处的阴霾的确在变浅。  
真不省心。百贵同床边的人对视数秒，突然不爽地咬住作乱的手指。

“好疼啊百贵哥……”鸣瓢懒洋洋地呼痛，却变本加厉干脆加了一根手指撬开上司的嘴——物理意义上的那种。  
给点便宜还真能接着卖乖。但三年来这人放松的姿态实在不多见，百贵并不忍心发狠咬下去。  
“放手。”  
在被干扰而显得含糊的命令下，鸣瓢总算不再作乱，乖乖坐回床边。

男人的动作让空气瞬间暧昧了数倍，百贵不禁叹气：“我说过的，我需要你——只要你觉得这有意义。”

说者有心。  
听者有意。

一个吻蜻蜓点水般落在百贵脸颊。

鸣瓢转身离开房间：“我去问问医生出院手续该怎么办。”  
你还需要问这种东西？黑发的上司好心没有拆穿他，毕竟男人发红的耳根也不算多见。

******

为“Dogma”命名的人，究竟是谁呢？  
为了进一步调查白驹，出院后的百贵重新确认了罔象女的所有相关资料。关于Dogma现象的资料中，没有任何相关的人名。

“室长？”资料室和休息室在同一层楼，路过的若鹿发现了满脸苦恼的百贵。“您在查什么吗？”  
“只是确认一下罔象女的基本资料，和Dogma的信息。”  
“Dogma吗……为它命名的人可真是自大。”  
“自大？”  
“Dogma，倒过来就是am god吧，加上这个词的本意也有宗教或者哲学相关的意味。想出这个名字的家伙不是自大是什么？说来这些都是罔象女、或者说罔象女装置的研究者的杰作吧？命名不是同一个人吗？”若鹿越说语速越快，“虽然说对罔象女的机制了解得透彻的话，Dogma现象的预测不算难。给侦探加上失忆这条保险的，应该是飞鸟井本人才对，但既然有了这条保险，研究者们又是出于什么契机想到这件事的呢？”

“因为鸣瓢那次并不是真正的第一次。”  
“因为鸣瓢哥之前已经出现过一次了。”

若鹿与百贵相视点头，敲向自己手心。“那么现在就只剩一个问题了：究竟是哪位侦探第一次进入了自己的井，还想起了自己的身份？除非恰巧是在佳爱琉身旁想起来的，否则现在那位侦探还在井中无法抽出吧？一开始我们试着与普通的杀人犯合作，但是他们大部分都无法作为侦探在井中活动，完全和井中的其他人无异，这些人假如进入自己的井，也会引发Dogma吗？”  
“根据Dogma的形成原理，大概还是会的。”  
“在鸣瓢哥之前我们并不知道‘连续杀人犯才能作为侦探’这一点，是否可以理解为，开发者本人也不清楚呢？这就奇怪了，侦探的适任者资格，应该没这么难筛选出来，除非开发者还没有来得及……”

年轻人滔滔不绝的时候，百贵悄然勾起一个笑容：“谢谢。”  
“欸？”  
“不仅仅是侦探，仓也是多亏有你们在才能继续存在下去，辛苦了。”  
“室长？”好脾气的百贵很常见，说真心话的百贵实乃稀有。  
“没事，我先去看看鸣瓢。”  
“您又去看他啊？”若鹿紧了紧发箍，“就算现在鸣瓢哥那里探视相对自由，您最近也去得太频繁了吧？”  
“我走了。”百贵也不多解释，临走时做了个告别的手势。

******

“我过来之前，去了一趟坂上综合医院。”  
“还有什么漏掉的消息吗？”  
“病历资料。”  
“飞鸟井？早濑浦？还是白驹的？”  
“白驹二四男，在17年被诊断出了肝癌。”  
“那么他自杀的动机也有了。”

“你也认为他是自杀？”  
“早濑浦自杀前说过，自己此前没有杀过人。那种场合他没有必要撒谎，而根据早濑浦的行为，知情者想通过自杀在井中永生不是什么奇怪的事。”  
“但是那个时候……”  
“那个时候不一定有别的井与之相通，因此白驹有可能正被困在自己的井里，当然正好相反的可能性也无法排除。”  
百贵点点头：“你在追捕J·W的时候，有去过类似的井吗？”  
“就算是名侦探，在侦破陌生谜题的同时还要调查自己工作以外的事情也太勉强了吧。”  
“也对。罔象女断电那段时间的资料也无法回溯，否则能调查的信息远不止这点，飞鸟井也可以……多休息一段时间。”

鸣瓢用带着手铐的双手碰向深色的短发：“现在只需要想我们能做的事就行了。”


	6. Chapter 6

“假如能采集到白驹的思念粒子，从井中就可以得知更多关于罔象女的资料。”  
尽管白驹为此做了足够多的研究，在本人死去仅剩早濑浦的近一年里，罔象女的更多内情在调查之前都被删除干净，纸面上的东西更是只剩仓内资料库的一小部分。

白驹失踪前很长一段时间没和人接触，近一周后同事才提交申请，因此行踪也无法确定。基于他自杀的假说，本堂町也试着在仓内检测过思念粒子，可惜这里的清洁工作落实得太到位，封仓再回来后，连早濑浦的思念粒子都无法再检测到。

“没有信息光猜测也没有用，百贵哥你这样还不如拿着雉产灵上街大海捞针呢。”鸣瓢伸出食指戳向西装包裹下的腰。  
百贵反射性弹开：“我特意拜托人解开你的手铐不是让你做这个的。”  
“这么多年百贵哥怕痒的毛病一点没好。”  
“你一定要得寸进尺吗？”  
“对不起，我没有想偷懒的意思，”鸣瓢挑起嘴角，“只是比起猜测，不如同本堂町一起再去富久田的井中调查一次——他井中世界的信息量是最多的，范围涵盖了整个城市，他与J·W的关系也最特殊，在没有去过的地方会有新的线索也说不定。”

“你现在身体能撑得住吗？”同病房的几十天里，鸣瓢远不止一次半夜从噩梦中惊醒，觉浅的百贵每次跟着醒过来，又不知该说什么，只能装做熟睡默不作声。  
“百贵哥都能回来工作了我当然没问题。”  
“你明知我说的不是这方面。”  
“我精神状态也挺得住。”

“……”深色短发的警察拧起眉头。  
鸣瓢反而笑开了：“我不会随便撒谎的。”  
他顿了片刻，接着说道：“绫子和椋刚走的时候，我总梦到她们离开时的场景，直到除掉单挑后也没有变过；后来成为侦探之后，梦里又渐渐出现了佳爱琉。”

“现在呢？”  
“什么都没有，”鸣瓢无奈地揉乱自己的头发，“哪怕被她们谴责，被她们嫌弃也好，以前我也能在梦里见到她们。自从住进医院以来，我梦里就只剩一片黑暗了。”  
“……”  
“请不要说‘这不是更糟糕吗’之类的话，在我看来她们都睡着了而已。而且在黑暗中也不是空无一物，有一条蛛丝，一直系在我身上，”他在自己腰上大致比划一下，“我看不到世界的尽头，但顺着这条线一直走的话，前方可能并不是黑夜，对吧？”

这话不知该被归成伤感还是暧昧，百贵只能顺手把对方粉色的头毛揉得更乱：“你觉得行的话，就去吧。”  
“那就辛苦百贵哥了。”

******

富久田用超人的记忆力丰富了潜意识世界，不止本人的住处，所到之处的细节，大都与现实世界无异。  
“你在井中井见到富久田的时候，他说过什么关于J·W或者白驹的信息吗？”  
本堂町扶着前额的凹陷：“嗯，他称自己是在家给自己开的洞，那个时候的梦里第一次出现了J·W。”  
“也就是说他家或者他在梦里看到的地方可能会留下一些信息对吗？”  
“他梦里……有佳爱琉在的地方……”

“坂上综合医院！”  
“坂上综合医院！”

鸣瓢和本堂町异口同声，说罢又摇摇头：“可惜进了井里就会忘掉这些事情，只能希望作为名侦探的我们这次好奇心可以比上次高一点——”  
百贵清冷的声音打断了操作员的话：“失忆不过是一道保险。哪怕不能完全想起来，潜意识也多少会影响井中名侦探的行动。准备好了吗？”

“准备好了。”  
“准备好啦！”

“名侦探，投入。”

******

圣井户悠悠然环视一圈：“除了佳爱琉在的房间，很多地方都没什么特殊的东西嘛。”  
酒井户叹口气：“在我看来倒是哪里都挺特殊。你知道犯人刚刚跑到哪里去了吗？”  
“嗯，姑且看清了。”

头上有着洞的男人缩回了自己现实世界的其中一个藏身之处，看到两位名侦探后又夺门而出。

“他又跑了。”  
“可惜他刚到这个世界的另一侧，等我们过去的时候怕是早没人影了。”圣井户好奇地触碰墙上的数字，墨迹蔓延到墙的顶端，连天花板上也不例外。“天花板上的数字，屋主究竟是怎么写上去的？这是墨水的印迹？”  
“是天花板上的‘墙纸’上满是墨痕。”酒井户开口纠正。  
“也对，”圣井户托腮原地绕着圈，“只是写好了字之后再贴到天花板上而已，所以考虑重力毫无意义——虽然在这个世界上，重力的方向似乎也没有意义。对了，佳爱琉死亡的谜题已经解开了，还要继续追那个人吗？”  
“你刚刚不是说他在世界的另一头？”  
“现在不是了。”圣井户指着不远处的碎片建筑，一个身影停在空无一人的病房。

圣井户指路，酒井户搭桥，两位侦探很快到了医院，绕开自动清扫机器人进了房间。这次由碎片组成的男人没有再出逃，躺在病床上直接睡了过去。  
“要叫醒他吗？”圣井户小声问道。  
“暂时不了。”即使两人靠近，男人也没有要醒过来的意思，胸口有规律地起伏着。

酒井户蹲下身查看地面，地上是浅浅的七个血色脚印，每两个脚印之间伴着圆形的痕迹，从门口一直延伸到床边。  
“这是什么的印记呢？”圣井户凑过来检查。  
“拐杖……或是什么……”  
“这是个老人的病床？”  
“也可能只是某个老家伙过来看了这位病人。”

“如果这位老先生不是病人的话，来者不善啊，”圣井户对比了两枚脚印，“这些痕迹因为时间久了颜色都很浅，但远离病床的更加淡一些。”  
“而这些脚印却是向着病床的。”  
“说明无论如何，这个脚上沾了血迹的人是倒着退出去的吧？”  
酒井户走向最靠近门的脚印：“而他倒着出去，可能是想掩盖某些进来时的痕迹。”  
“进来时的痕迹？”  
“床边的血迹太深，所以不太明显，但门口这枚，是两个脚印重合在一起的——可惜下面的脚印太不明显，边缘又模糊，无法确定是不是相同的鞋。”  
“假如是同一个人的话，就是说带着血进来，又沾了新的血迹离开了？”圣井户看向空无一物的窗户，“这里的窗户是密封的，仅剩门这一出口。这个老人大费周章，只是不希望被知道他在外面带着血迹？”

******

“是富久田的病房吗？”若鹿好奇地伸长脖子。  
白岳调出资料：“这是坂上综合医院没错，但和富久田开洞进医院那次的房间号不符。”  
羽二重也开始检索：“我试着看了一下，也不是百贵哥救出飞鸟井时她的病房。”

“飞鸟井第一次住院不在16年。”百贵若有所思。  
白岳关掉窗口：“可惜相关资料都被删除，是否和飞鸟井相关只能看名侦探们的搜查了。”

“圣井户发现了新的线索！”若鹿兴奋地点开侦探视角的大图，房间的阴影处出现了一台电钻。  
“为什么病房里会出现电钻？”圣井户兴致勃勃地靠近带血的凶器，同样被扔在阴影里的还有一张被染红的白布。

“可以认为，某个拄拐杖的人踩着血走进房间，制造了一场新的案件或者放出新的血之后又原路返回了？”  
“假如这是富久田提到的梦见J·W时的场景就能说通了！”若鹿放大了拐杖的印迹，和脚印一样，也有重合的痕迹。“富久田不是看到了飞鸟井和J·W吗？J·W在富久田拒绝之后袭击了他，并且踩着富久田的血走了出去。”  
羽二重转过头：“也就是说一开始的房间里是飞鸟井和J·W，离开的时候是受伤的富久田和飞鸟井吗？”  
“可能最后房间里只有富久田一个人。那团白布的用处，很可能是用来带走飞鸟井的——她受伤了，假如不用东西包住，移动过程中很容易留下血迹。等离开房间后，只需要把布团起来，”若鹿做了一个扔的手势，“放回原处就行。房间外的痕迹会被自动清除掉，因此这里只剩下一个被开了洞的‘开洞’而已。”

井里的侦探们也正好同步做出了推理，圣井户重新走到病床前，试探着想去触碰熟睡的人。  
“现在想叫醒他吗？”酒井户小声问道。  
“只是有些好奇。”  
酒井户皱起眉头：“你能看到他头上的洞？”  
“能，也不能，所以才好奇它的触感。”

“得了，我知道你眼中的世界很神奇了，咱们快调查房间可以吗？”若鹿惯例开始嘀咕。


	7. Chapter 7

不知是不是若鹿的吐槽无形中起到了催促作用，侦探们终于放弃了对富久田的执着。

“早濑浦使用罔象女时是通过‘零号机’进入他人梦中的吧？”东乡想起在控制室看见倒地的百贵时的场面。  
“那么在现实世界中房间里可能只有白驹和早濑浦？”白岳把下滑的眼镜往上推。  
羽二重嫌恶地眯眼：“白驹这种行为和杀人也没什么区别。”  
若鹿跟着叹口气：“偏偏在罔象女被使用之前我们无法得知他做过什么。没有在现实世界付诸行动的杀人行为就不被判定为杀人……罔象女的判断真是无情，对她自己而言。”

百贵垂下眼：“她能分得清，但被J·W创造出的杀人犯却分不清了——注意，酒井户和圣井户看到操作舱了。”  
说话间，在破碎的世界观察到里井户的名侦探们已经迅速转移了过来。

“这个穿礼服的家伙是谁？”  
“他是谁不清楚，但是这个奇怪的太空穿越一般的装置上，写着飞鸟井木记。”圣井户侧头，看到了井主人的名字。  
不知道队友眼中究竟是怎样的风景，但酒井户迅速接受了设定：“那么他是在搞什么脑内探索吗？”  
“唔……还真有点这个感觉。”  
“把他挪开的话我们也能使用了吧？”  
“可能有些难度，”圣井户斜眼看向地上的碎片，“操作面板被人破坏得相当彻底。”

“是鸣瓢哥他们上次做的对吗？毁掉面板的决定太正确了。”若鹿抹一把冷汗，“名侦探们在井中对操作舱的执念真可怕。”

******

百贵惯例在仓内其他人员离开时下了负一层。  
“两位辛苦了。”

“上次一个人没能走到这么远的地方去，J·W或者说里井户竟然还留在开洞的井里，这个世界的设定真神奇。”本堂町小姐精神满满并没有“辛苦”的样子。  
“这混蛋说过自己的肉体会被自动修复，因此会一直保持这种状态吧。”  
“现在看来有什么新的发现吗？”百贵没有纠正鸣瓢的说法。

“富久田说过自己给自己开洞时见到了J·W，现在看来梦里、或者说井里的富久田一开始不一定是有洞的。”本堂町看向旁边的操作舱，“鸣瓢哥在井中井接触过别的连续杀人犯，他们也都是这样被J·W强行改变的吗？”  
“不是。”鸣瓢摇头，“园田均和其他人更像是在梦中过于放飞自我，因此逐渐混淆了梦和现实，开始追求更真实的犯罪。”  
“而J·W都是其中重要的引路人。”

鸣瓢支起下巴：“看到富久田梦中的场景后，我觉得有一件事很奇怪。百贵哥，我记得你调查过白驹的研究课题？”  
“入侵以梦为介的潜意识。”百贵似乎并不好奇对方为何知道。  
“那么白驹在这项研究中，扮演的是入侵、还是被侵入的一方呢？J·W潜进飞鸟井梦里这件事已经是既定的事实了，白驹呢？”

“按照课题的名字来看，是后者。”  
“没错，大部分科研是基于实验的。因此能顺利完成课题的白驹，一定也做过和早濑浦相同的事情。除了帮凶以外，他还是观测者。”

“不是参与者而是观测者么？”本堂町冷不丁插嘴。  
这次回应的是百贵：“同时参与和观测不是什么简单的任务，而根据报告内容的丰富程度来看，他应该担任的是后者的角色。”  
“如果他只是观察的话，那岂不是更难寻找了吗？”女性侦探笑了一下，迅速恢复了冷淡的表情，“等等，不算难找。百贵哥说过他被查出有癌症，一个身患绝症的狂人科学家，没有死在医院而是莫名失踪，那么他最后的时间，很可能都花费在自己研究所在的地方了。”  
“也就是这里。”鸣瓢冷笑着，“是关心研究、还是希望苟延残喘呢？”

“鸣瓢哥觉得，白驹是通过早濑浦一样的方法进到自己的井里了吗？”  
“以前只是怀疑，但现在我能确信了。这可不算什么好消息，假如思想粒子一开始是保留在这个房间的话……”  
“没有检测出来就说明已经散尽了。”百贵的声音有些沙哑。  
“散尽了也没有关系，”鸣瓢缓缓开口，“只要这件事情不受干扰地发生过，某个地方一定会保留证据的。”

“鸣瓢哥。”  
“不行。”  
百贵和本堂町同时开口。

“什么嘛，原来大家都想到了。本堂町的时间点太晚了，但只要能在她井里找到操作舱的话，我就能再进入那里一次。”  
“井中井已经开始崩塌了，鸣瓢哥你确定能在之前调查出什么吗？而且我无法进入我的井，你打算怎么出来？”  
“到那个世界就算找到了线索，回不来也毫无意义。”百贵额头上几乎要拧出川字，“假如想调查，那也需要事情发生过才行——你能做到放任白驹和早濑浦的行为吗？”  
“如果我有机会阻止，我一定会动手，”鸣瓢顿了一下，“但在飞鸟井被带走之前，研究就已经在进行，并且罔象女也已经完成了。而只要在白驹自杀的时候进入他的井，应该就有离开的办法。”

“对于罔象女来说，'井'是等价的对吧？我明白鸣瓢哥的意思了。”同为侦探的本堂町理解了鸣瓢的直觉，起身踱步，“这得基于我们的推理没错的前提才行，任何环节的失误都等于彻底失败——不仅如此，这个计划还需要足够的运气。鸣瓢哥你确定要这么做？”

粉发的操作员放松地靠回座椅上：“我知道我能成功。”

两位男性对视着，僵持了数秒，先松口的是黑发的警官：“说话算话？”  
“这次一定。”

******

“鸣瓢哥，”清亮的女声让操作室的空气轻快了几分，“那个世界足够真实，不如说几乎算得上现实。但实际上真实存在的，只有飞鸟井一个人对吧？”  
“嗯。”侦探收起了笑意，等着队友的建议。  
“所以以防万一，请不要太早杀掉富久田。”  
鸣瓢愣了一下，会意地点头：“我明白了。”


	8. Chapter 8

钻头横飞的世界里，唯一的一片安全地带，安静地躺着一台操作舱。  
“我需要进去看看。”  
尽管没能理解这台机器的含义，侦探出于本能躺进去，陷入了沉睡。

“酒井户，进入井中井。”东乡平静地报告，“小春，准备好了吗？”  
“完全OK！”本堂町双手握拳。

******

再次睁眼看到家里的天花板时，鸣瓢不知自己是否应该叹气。  
这次的时间与上次分毫不差，还是警察的青年转头看向窗外，世界的边缘仍然保持着离开时的崩塌状态，但并未侵蚀到城市中央。  
“因为无人观测所以保持了稳定吗？”鸣瓢一边走出卧室一边低声自语。

“爸爸你好好吃饭啦！”男人把黄油糊了一脸而不自知，女孩子嫌弃地抽出纸巾递过去，一旁的妻子不禁捂嘴笑开。  
男人用餐巾纸掩住嘴，低声笑道：“对不起。”  
“这时候应该说‘谢谢’才对吧？”椋扬起头撇嘴。  
“谢谢。”

离椋失踪的日子还有好几日，因此稍微缓上两天也来得及。鸣瓢列出清单，陆续找到了剥面等五人的藏身之处，依此前往。

“你连续两天没来上班了。”第三天早上，鸣瓢准备上班前，在门口碰到了预料之中的人。  
“正好，百贵哥，我打算去一个地方。”青年丝毫没有被抓包的心虚感。  
“？？？”  
“很快就好，我来开车可以吗？”单挑落网之前，警员平时都配着枪，鸣瓢确认了一眼百贵的腰间。  
百贵拿出手机，离上班时间还有一个多小时。“等会儿记得解释。”说着打开车门。  
“没问题。”鸣瓢坐上驾驶座，对搭档笑了一下。

在几分钟内得知“单挑”的真实身份，又被迫跟随下属闯进犯人大本营，刚从后门进入大厅便看到血迹斑斑的两个人，黑发的警察觉得自己开始头疼。  
“帘子下面有秘密通道，”鸣瓢费力地开口，“还有受害者，百贵哥你先去。”  
“别死了啊。”百贵皱起眉摁掉电话，迅速跑向通往地下的楼梯口。

******

医院养伤的日子里，鸣瓢尝试着调查白驹二四男的行踪，但直到鸣瓢出院，白驹都没有现过身。近两年的时间里，世界依然没有崩坏的迹象，依然只有边缘看起来摇摇欲坠，鸣瓢以外的其他人，却意识不到这点的样子。

******

“哟。”  
白驹走进操作室时，从背后传来了冰冷的问候声。

“你是谁？”研究员惊恐地转身，粉发的便衣警员踱步走近。  
“一个路过的好心人而已。早濑浦不在国内，仓又刚刚建成，尚未分配相关人员，你会到这里的时间，果然是今天没错。”鸣瓢绕开白驹走进操作室中心，“你是打算在这里进入井内？”  
“你要做什么？”  
“我不会阻止你的，不过想和你说几句话。”鸣瓢从怀里掏出一张纸塞到老人手里，“罔象女的计划你了解多少我不清楚，但希望你好好看看这张照片。”  
照片上是鸣瓢一家人的合照。  
警员上前揪住白驹的衣领：“那个混蛋的所谓正义是什么我想你可能听说过，我也看过你的报告，知道你在其中参与了什么，你以为自己不过是做了一项关于梦境与潜意识的伟大研究，以为你影响的只是一个无辜女孩子的梦境，但现实生活中，这些人因此而死掉了！”

白驹瞪大眼睛。  
“看来你们果然有相互隐瞒的地方，否则你的尸体就不会被用作栽赃的用途了。”鸣瓢冷笑，“照片上的女孩子，被你们制造出来的杀人犯、活生生殴打致死，全身上下没一块完整的骨头，器官尽数破裂，半块大脑撒在头骨外面。”  
男人的语气愈发激动：“她只是个14岁的女孩子，只是因为你们的混账计划，就这么被虐杀，而她的母亲也随之精神崩溃，在浴缸中割腕自杀——即使这样，你也觉得自己的研究有意义吗？”  
老人的瞳孔抖动起来。  
“你见过的梦里的事件，对于梦的主人，那个女孩子来说也是真实发生的。每晚、每晚你们做的事，都不是研究，而是杀人。”

白驹一手捂住嘴，眼睛却无法从照片上移开：“别、别说了！”  
“我会闭嘴的。”鸣瓢恢复了冷静，“而且我说过，我也不会阻止你，想活着，那就活下去吧。我只是希望在这里送你一程罢了。”

研究员颤抖着手点开操作面板：“对不起，但即使这样，我现在没有退路了。”他颤巍巍地掏出手枪，对着自己胸口扣下了扳机。  
“原来这才是产生Dogma的原因吗？”老人在操作舱的作用下陷入了沉睡，但呼吸还没有完全停止，鸣瓢回到一楼看了一眼，井中的风暴开始慢慢平息。

“还好预设的操作舱不止一台。”鸣瓢按下墙上的控制按钮，第二台操作舱从地底升了起来。  
“是时候了。”他说着，坐上了座椅。

******

“为什么你会在这里？你到底是谁？”身着白大褂的老人惊慌地大呼。  
“我是谁？”刚醒来的酒井户不明所以，“我也不知道我是谁……”  
白驹横了一眼呆滞的名侦探，气急败坏地推开门，又从正对着的后门走了进来。  
酒井户抱起双臂：“看来这里的空间是扭曲的。”

“为什么我不能离开这里？”白驹绝望地自语，“我调整了对她能力的限制，也想起了我自己，本应该可以去更多的井里才对的，为什么会这样？”  
离开？酒井户试探着冲门口伸出手，自己消失的手并没有出现在背后的门里。于是他走了出去，房间外是看不到头的、错综复杂的走廊，墙壁可以说是由门构成，两扇门之间毫无间隙。  
迅速回到房间后，老人依然陷入崩溃状态中，没有意识到对方已经从同一扇门回来。

“你没事吧？”酒井户犹豫片刻，弯下腰扶起老人，差点被地上的线绊倒。  
“这是什么……”侦探好容易站稳，顺着线，看到了角落的女孩子。

“佳爱琉。”  
我想起来了，她的名字、我的名字、我的使命。

佳爱琉的身体倒在地面的积水中，双脚被电源线缠住，皮肤上是烧伤的痕迹。  
“她死于触电。”酒井户回头问白驹，“这里是你家吗？”  
“……”没有人回复。  
酒井户放弃了与对方交流，继续查看女孩子的尸体。积水像是从墙边渗出的，正上方的墙上挂着一幅油画。房间的格局和仓很类似，只是地砖颜色鲜艳、花纹繁复，加上地上四处散落的纸张、书本、杂物，拉得不高的电源线非常隐蔽。他抬起头时，房间角落的摄像机静静地闪着红光。

侦探愤怒地冲向老人：“挂着画还充满了纸张的房间本不应该有积水——这些线是你拉的吧？让好奇的人靠近，再被绊倒、接触到通电的水。”  
“……”白驹仍然不说话。  
“而你兴致勃勃地用摄像机录下这一幕，妄想自己与此事无关。”

“……我……我没想到会这样……”沉默的人终于颤抖着开了口，两眼无神。  
“你在看什么？”老人眼睛明显没有对焦，但似乎在盯着什么东西。  
酒井户顺着老人的目光，满地的废纸之间，落了一张照片。

******

我想起来了。

******

酒井户——现在是鸣瓢秋人收起照片，走回白驹面前：“关于罔象女的秘密，你都知道多少？”

“……”  
“回答我！你进入了井中却没有得到名侦探的身份，尽管你也能和飞鸟井的潜意识共通，但你没有自主离开这个井的权限。你的代价，便是永远被困在这里。但是飞鸟井不一样，她只是你们滑稽计划的被害者。关于罔象女的机制，你一定知道什么被掩藏的东西。”  
“名侦探的身份？”白驹痛苦的表情出现了一丝裂缝，“他骗了我吗？”  
恨意突然从老人的身体里迸发：“我只是负责观测记录，并且希望收一份红利而已！他竟然这样利用我！”  
“别转移话题。”鸣瓢再次揪起白驹，“除了与飞鸟井的关系以外，它还有什么秘密？究竟有没有让她离开的方法？”  
“离开？”爆发过后，白驹惨淡地笑了，“只要还有人在使用罔象女，她就永远不能离开。”

鸣瓢咬牙：“你真的没有一丝悔意吗？”  
“悔意？”像是想通了什么，老人平静地拉开侦探的手，在就近的椅子上坐下，“我的确被惊到，也算是后悔了。但如你所见，我在一个无法离开的地方成了无法死亡的存在，你指望我现在能说什么呢？我的报应不是受害者们遭殃的理由，但我的确无能为力了。仓的控制权不在我这里，也不在这个世界，而它的的存在已成事实，想来一个月内就会被投入使用。”  
“仓怎样都无所谓，我只想知道飞鸟井能否被带出来。”  
“那个女孩子？这就是所谓的怀璧其罪吧？”白驹侧头看向佳爱琉的尸体，“这件事之后她的能力范围一直在扩大，她作为原点坐标，肯定无法正常醒过来。”  
“正常醒过来？”  
“她展开了坐标系，而这台仪器可以锁定、查看与移动坐标。坐标被挖掉原点当然无所谓，只缺失一个点甚至不会影响定位，所以这个女孩子也能够利用控制坐标的功能。但这就是悖论——先不论能力暴走后无法接近的问题，只要她还是这具叫佳爱瑠的尸体，对于机器来说就是不可操作的定点，她本人也无法进入这个世界——你们想怎么让她醒过来？”老人的声音带着讽刺。  
“带走了就意味着她能摆脱这个所谓的坐标了吗？”  
白驹闭上眼：“如果你们办得到的话。”

“我会办到的。”

“你能离开这里？”老人吃惊地看着推门的鸣瓢。  
“再见，我不会说谢谢的。”侦探在白驹扑上来之前关上门，不再回头。

******

“圣井户，投入。”  
小巧的侦探睁开眼，自己正躺在干净的床上。  
整个世界既破碎，又互为整体。

“就是这里……么？”鸣瓢从门口镶嵌的面具中辨认着面孔，“希望不要走错了。”

东乡瞄一眼秒表：“小春井里的酒井户已消失3分钟。”  
“继续搜索。”

鸣瓢推开面具上带着洞的门，眼前是毫无规则的碎片世界。

“第四个坐标出现！空间锁定！坐标位置为（33059.124，26965.342，3304.561）！”  
“调出视角。”  
“是名侦探酒井户！”若鹿惊叹道。

百贵悄然露出一丝笑意：“抽出。”

******

“井是等价的是什么意思？”本堂町的发言对在场唯一一个不是侦探的人来说有些奇怪。  
“鸣瓢哥应该是觉得，通过飞鸟井井中的罔象女，所进入的井和我们现在构建的井是相同的——因为本质都是飞鸟井的梦。”  
“有什么根据吗？”  
“没有，但和鸣瓢哥一样，作为侦探，就算没有真正在那个世界尝试过，我也能确信这一点。唯一的问题就是定位了。”

“就算是相同的井，不能在这边定位也毫无意义对吗？”  
“因此需要找一个存在至少四个坐标的世界，以便于空间被准确锁定。”鸣瓢点点头，“万幸的是，我们刚好有一个。”


	9. Chapter 9

天色渐渐黯淡，楼层中零星亮着的灯光也陆续熄灭，于是“仓”隐身在附近灯火通明的建筑中。

“我向东乡确认过了，无关人员已全部离开，现在只剩我们在仓内。”  
“你怎么拿到的总控室钥匙？”  
“……”仓的室长一时哑口无言，“想了点办法。”  
鸣瓢不禁失笑：“百贵哥你也有今天吗？”  
“闭嘴。”  
“确定要这么做？一旦开始，无论成功与否，你都是彻头彻尾的共犯了。”  
百贵横了他一眼：“你要是真的想阻止我，最好在我偷走钥匙复制之前就把这话说出来。”  
“是是是，我闭嘴好了。”鸣瓢摆摆手往后靠，“我随时都可以。”

百贵拿出直连监控的平板：“我去打开总开关，看到信号后你直接进去就行。”  
“嗯，注意安全。”上楼前他听到粉发搭档的声音。  
“你也是。”

百贵回到办公室，从柜子里取出头盔与防护服穿戴上，径直走向顶层的总控室。  
一个女孩子正在水中沉睡。

“Release”的命令输入后，女孩子的眼皮颤动着，从水中坐了起来。  
“是你。”飞鸟井惊喜地看着门口的警察。  
“飞鸟井小姐——”百贵艰难地捂住胸口，只说了几个字便陷入昏迷。

******

当重新亮起的灯光再次逐层熄灭时，鸣瓢按下了“投入”按钮。

我是谁？我在哪里？  
侦探从沉睡中醒过来，自己躺在浅浅的水里。  
“咳、咳咳——”想出答案之前，水灌进了口鼻，他连忙坐起来，尽量把鼻腔里的水咳出来。

这是哪里？  
环绕四周，并没有水以外的东西，水面干净透明，天空碧蓝澄澈，夕阳柔和温暖。

我为什么在这里？  
我不知道？我也不知道自己为何没有记忆。只差一点我就能想起来重要的事，但我不知道那“一点”是什么。

为什么？  
我到底应该知道什么？为什么我现在如此无措？

******

“虽然总电源与飞鸟井直接相连，但多亏上次的事件，备用电源靠物理开关控制。传统机械设备真是靠得住啊。”本堂町查看着Pad上的画面，把临时从大楼中接出来的开关往上推，“这次我最多可就算个小帮凶，只有十分钟，所以加油了，两位主犯先生。”

坐在第二个操作舱的飞鸟井陷入了沉睡。  
“嘀。”悬在空中的计时器从十分钟开始倒数。  
操作室灯光亮起再关闭，罔象女恢复工作。

******

“你好。”  
静谧的无边世界里，出现了谁的柔声细语。

“你好。”  
男人下意识地回答，并立即因为身后的女孩子怔住。

原来如此，所以我在这里。

“第一次看到活着的你呀。”酒井户弯下腰与女孩子平视。  
“佳爱琉。”鸣瓢秋人的声音里尽是笑意。

我是为了救你而来的。

******

偏偏到的是你的井吗？  
百贵在雷鸣中睁开眼睛，闪电不间断地往格子上劈，将百贵身侧的地砖烧出红痕。  
自己不是名侦探，身旁自然大概率没有佳爱琉，因此也不会见到佳爱琉旁边的鸣瓢秋人。雷电已经席卷了大部分的地面，但仍然有少数人站在未被劈过的格子里。

“请听我说！”他站起身放开嗓子，男人的声音极富穿透力，视线纷纷汇集过来。

“闪电不会劈向同一个格子两次对吗？”百贵宣告完雷鸣世界的秘密后，人们纷纷散到了安全位置。  
“对。”他蹲下来摸了摸鸣瓢椋的头，“所以你已经安全了。”  
小女孩皱起脸：“那边好像还有人在四处逃跑。”  
“眼睛真好，”百贵轻轻地笑了，“我会去告诉他们的。”  
“那，另一边的人就由我们来保护好不好？”椋看向自己的母亲，鸣瓢绫子沉默几秒，点了点头。

“加油。”百贵趁间隙跑向旁边的格子。  
“叔叔也加油！”小女孩隔空挥着手，单手拢成喇叭冲百贵喊道。

******

佳爱琉——或者说飞鸟井扑进鸣瓢的怀里，不住地抽泣。  
男人有些不知所措，别扭地轻拍女孩子的后背：“没关系、没关系。”

“为什么，”厚重的鼻音被吸气声打断，“为什么我会在这里？”  
“哈哈，”女孩子的情绪稳定下来，鸣瓢收回手，语调温和，“真巧，刚刚我也在想和你一样的问题——这里是你的井。”  
“我的井？”飞鸟井歪起头。  
“有过一次的。”侦探干脆坐进水里，“你上次醒过来的时候。”

“现在真正的你应该在睡觉吧，只有你睡着的时候，我才能在你的井中见到你才对。”  
“那我这样永远睡下去就好。”飞鸟井也跟着坐下。  
“比起梦，还是现实世界更好吧。”鸣瓢眨眨眼。  
“嗯？”

******

“时间到了。”  
本堂町紧张地看着两个输液架上的计时器，计数归零时，搭扣随之断开，悬在半空中的电容笔分毫不差落在“排出”的按键上。

“呼——”侦探长出了一口气，“果然还是机械的装置靠得住。”

“唔……”鸣瓢挣扎着睁眼。  
能够醒过来，活动也没有问题，那么现在的问题就只有——他着急地坐起身，对面的女孩子暂时没有要醒的迹象。  
“飞鸟井？”  
侦探扑向飞鸟井躺着的操作舱。  
“嗯？”  
像是不愿被吵醒一般，女孩子咬住下唇，眼睛睁开了一条缝。

******

“你没事吧？”  
“我没事。”飞鸟井呆呆地回答，看着自己的双手，又抬头看向鸣瓢，“你——”  
“我现在清醒着，所以你呢？有觉得难受吗？”  
“没有。”她扶着脑袋，不可置信，“没有。”

“那就好。”百贵从电梯口出现，喘着粗气，“如果白驹的理论是正确的话，我们算是成功了吗？”  
“我还记得那些梦，”飞鸟井眯起一只眼睛，“但是我不会再梦到他们了——你们做了什么？”

“白驹二四男说过，这台仪器本身的作用是锁定与操纵坐标，在别人井里的你是固定的原点，但唯独你自己的井里不一样。对于机器来说，你本人和死掉的佳爱琉都是无法操作的定点，所以你不会被投入系统，而井中活着的你是动点，它可以将你排出。”  
即使还有余力做着解释，百贵的呼吸依然很不顺畅，鸣瓢走过去帮他顺气，“理论上你现在是那个从坐标系中抠掉的原点，所以你可能不会再做任何梦了。”

“正好。”女孩子吃惊的表情渐渐变为笑容，“什么都不梦到是最好的。”


	10. Chapter 10

“你离开这里也可以的。”百贵不愿去看飞鸟井的眼睛。  
“我说了，我没问题。”女孩子的眼神意外地坚定，“我只是不会有梦了而已，但梦的世界本身依然存在吧？如果想要使用罔象女的话，还是需要我对吗？”  
“但是——”  
“就算我再睡回去，我也不会看到他们了吧。好在我还是人类，再糟糕的记忆也会有被忘记的时候，所以只是睡一觉而已，我可以接受。”

鸣瓢也不忍地别开眼：“不用顾忌我们。”  
“和你们做不到杀了我一样，我也有做不到的事。”飞鸟井露出一个笑容，“我不觉得自己是万众瞩目下被叫醒的状态——我走掉一定会有不小的麻烦。你们都救了我不止一次，我不能直接这么离开。”

******

“她真的没关系？”本堂町好奇地抬头看向天花板。  
“飞鸟井说，现在的工作对她来说真的只是睡一觉而已，我们再多说也无用，”鸣瓢坐进操作舱。  
“也对，”侦探抬高声音，“那么，等找出犯人之后，我可以和她一起出去吗？”

“而我们还要接着写报告。”若鹿捏住下巴，被羽二重斜了一眼：“你难道要让他们里的谁写吗？”  
“好像也不是不行……毕竟名侦探们回来之后会保留记忆。”白岳若有所思，认真的神情让两位同事先后扑哧笑出来。  
东乡不为所动：“这取决于飞鸟井的意愿，我没有权力帮她做决定。”

“那我只能给自己加油了。”本堂町踌躇满志。  
“加油吧。”侦探小姐精力过于充沛，连带着鸣瓢也不禁笑起来。

“名侦探，投入。”

***END***

一些相关解释与设定

 **关于开洞的井：**  
开洞描述自己第一次与J•W的会面时，画面中自己并没有脑洞，而井里的开洞 ~~不仅突然全裸还~~ 多了一个脑洞。已知飞鸟井的梦与井的本质是相同的，同时开洞号称自己拒绝了残害飞鸟井，于现实生活中仍进行了杀人行为，因此其间一定是有一定的原因的。结合鸣瓢对自己唆使犯人自杀时“体内突然冒出了杀意”的说法，这里把锅甩了大半给J•W，并且擅自将其具象化，成为了一个新的谜题。

 **关于佳爱瑠与井主人的关系问题：**  
假如百贵的推测合理的话，J•W代表井主人的杀意，那么这里笔者的解释是“飞鸟井的敌意针对的是来自J•W的影响或者说杀意本身，她选择让井的主人远离杀意，而非将其一并认成敌人”。

 **关于白驹的井与产生的Dogma：**  
私设的白驹只是一个有些偏执的研究员，不像早濑浦那么有自杀与杀人的理论经验，因此没有对自己爆头而是击中了腹部。在进入井中的时候，他是受伤而非死亡状态，并且并非名侦探的他没有失去记忆，也没有任何特殊权限，（和仓中的大家进入井时一样，）因此刚进去就引发了井中风暴。Dogma又随着他的死亡而平息，鸣瓢便是在这个安全的时间进入井中的。

 **关于为何要通过开洞的井逃脱：**  
这里给了一个“井是等价的”的私设，如果井是飞鸟井所展开的虚拟世界，那么的确存在这样的可能性。  
但这里涉及到一个问题：如何让等价的“两个”井被确认为是同一个？  
个人的理解是，类似于两个不稳定的空间重叠之后，可能导致空间以及坐标的不稳定，而足够多的锚点则可以锁定正确的空间位置。（大概就是三三之间互不共线的四个点能确定一个空间的感觉？）  
在目前已知且确定的井中，唯一符合要求的只有开洞的井。  
对于一开始的酒井户来说，自己在的是井中井里的井，但由于这个空间里还有另外三个对于系统来说是确定的点的存在（佳爱瑠、圣井户、虽然不可操作但保留着名侦探身份的里井户），因此空间可以被成功锁定，坐标的可确定性远高于只有他和佳爱瑠的情况。

 **关于罔象女（机器）：**  
飞鸟井的能力和罔象女极其类似，但就剧情而言，罔象女能做到许多精密的事，例如查看特定信息、对比人物、操作侦探的进出。笔者尝试理解了两者之间的关系，最后得出的推论是：飞鸟井的能力类似于确定坐标系，并以自己为原点建模，而罔象女的机器则是在此基础上运行的修改器。  
修改器的权限无法触及系统设定的东西，比如作为锚点、开场就死去的佳爱瑠，比如进入了井中井后暂时作为基础数据存在的侦探们。  
在这样的假说之下，只有把佳爱瑠通过某种方法，变成“可被系统操作”的状态，才有可能改变现状。  
在井中，佳爱瑠一定是死亡的角色，但有一个地方可能出现例外。除了鸣瓢的井以外，大部分产生杀意的人的井里，井的主人都是活着的。因此，在飞鸟井的杀意世界，有概率出现有自我意识、且可操作的“佳爱瑠”。鸣瓢和百贵他们赌了这一个可能性，并且幸运地成功了。

 **关于鸣瓢与光：**  
梗完全来自第一话。正常状态下侦探在进入井时，房间的灯光是关闭的。而当时出场的鸣瓢的，完全被黑暗所包围。下一个镜头则是百贵走进房间，打开灯问候他的情况，这时的鸣瓢抬起头，终于整个人都摆脱了阴影。  
某一次刷到第一话时，觉得这一幕的镜头语言很让人触动。  
 ~~灯光师请多给鸣瓢先生打一点光好吗？电费我出。~~

 **关于秩序善的百贵哥偷钥匙会不会崩人设：**  
百贵虽然是实打实的秩序善，但是他会根据自己的价值观判断善的定义。对于鸣瓢冲进单挑家单杀犯人这件事，百贵会把笔录用正当防卫糊弄过去；飞鸟井能力暴走时，他也会真诚地提出逃走的建议。因此只要这种行为对他而言，有足够“秩序”的理由，他应该都会毫不犹豫地去做。

 **关于为什么百贵需要在救人时到场：**  
很简单，为了向飞鸟井传达“我们是来救你的”这个事实。  
上次飞鸟井被早濑浦带出来时，她在不自知的情况下造成了混乱，假如只留下冰冷的指示，对飞鸟井来说可能会更加不安。  
那么问题来了，百贵哥上次差点没缓过来这次为什么能和她交流？  
答案是因为不需要，他只是希望能够出现在那里。具体想传达的内容用电子设备也好纸张也好，间接的方法多的是。百贵的初衷，不过是让女孩子醒来那一刻，不会感到害怕罢了。


End file.
